


The Controversial Santa Suit

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura decides to wear his santa suit as his Halloween costume and people can't stop staring.





	The Controversial Santa Suit

Kuroo had never seen a room full of more distracted twenty-somethings in his life. It would have been highly entertaining if he wasn’t apart of that distracted crowd, his eyes constantly drawing back to what they were all trying so very hard not to stare at. It was near impossible and the three beers Kuroo had drank to try and knock himself out of it weren’t helping his poor impulse control. No matter who he was talking to or what kind of activity he was pulled into he found himself turning towards the kitchen.

A ping ball ball bounced off the side of his face.

“Dude.” Yaku complained from the opposite side of the table.

“You weren’t even aiming for the cups.” Kuroo complained, rubbing his cheek though the light little ball hadn’t hurt at all. Laughter from the kitchen had Kuroo turning once again.

“Dude!” Yaku complained, his own drunkenness making him drop to one word exclamations. He always insisted he could drink everyone under the table then proceeded to try and drink everyone under the table then passed out before nine.

“Serious question,” Shirofuku leaned against the table next to Kuroo. “Can you be attracted to women and just one specific type of guy? And mostly just when that one specific type of guy is wearing a very specific type of wardrobe?”

“Are you talking about Daichi in his santa costume?” Bokuto popped up out of nowhere, his anbu mask pushed off to the side of his head.

“I walked into the house 100% a lesbian and I might be leaving this house 99% one.” Shirofuku stated and they all looked in union to the man in question.

They were having a Halloween party even though it was technically November the first. Halloween had fallen on a Thursday and despite all the misconception about college students they didn’t all party on random weekdays. Or at least this group of college students didn’t. Everyone had put on old Halloween costumes or in Kuroo’s case, he had bought the discounted cat ears and tail from the dollar store. The headband was clearly made for a child and was currently giving him a headache and the tail had to be tied around his belt loop considering there was no way it would actually go around his 21 year old man waist, the drawn on nose and whiskers were a nice touch he thought though he had gotten booed the moment he walked into the door.

Yet none of that mattered the moment he had caught sight of Sawamura Daichi. Kuroo and Sawamura had been attending the same university for the past three years, they had shared a couple classes and had joined the volleyball club together. For the past two years they had even lived together. It was easy to say that Kuroo had seen Sawamura at his very worst, like that one time he caught the flu and ended up throwing up on himself and his very best, which was debatable to which that was because it had taken literal vomit for Kuroo to find him less attractive.

Kuroo had carefully kept his crush hidden deep, deep down inside himself. Sawamura had never shown even the slightest interest and that was fine, Kuroo thoroughly enjoyed their close friendship. Sometimes that friendship meant Kuroo was able to see Sawamura walk around in nothing but a towel as he looked for clean clothes after a shower and sometimes Kuroo collapsed on Sawamura and he would run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair until he drifted off to sleep.

“I hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me.” Oikawa said, appearing to Kuroo’s left as he tilted his head while looking into the kitchen.

Sawamura Daichi was conventionally attractive. He had a symmetrical face that was pleasing to look at, his shoulder to waist ratio was frankly ridiculous, and his personality tended to draw people to him without any true effort put forth on his part. With that being said there was something deeply and collectively wrong with all of them if they were so attracted to some white hair, a bright red suit, and a large belly.

“You guys are messed up.” Yaku stated, which none of them could particularly argue with.

“Is it the white hair? Am I attracted to older guys?” Shirofuku wondered out loud, ignoring Yaku completely.

“He didn’t go full jolly old Nicholas either, just a little extra in all the right places.” Oikawa patted his own flat belly. Sawamura had lost the fake beard sometime during the night which left his face clear, he had even used some spray on hair color to make his hair white. Kuroo wasn’t sure if perhaps he was into chubby older guys or if it was just the prospect of Sawamura being an older chubby guy that interested him.

“Oh look, Akaashi is making his move!” Bokuto fist pumped the air, cheering on his junior who stepped close to Sawamura.

“No way, Iwa has been laying the groundwork all night.” Oikawa argued quickly.

“But Yui has history on her side and she’s much cuter than either of them.” Shirofuku motioned to the smaller girl laughing as she leaned against Sawamura.

“Wait- what?” Kuroo glared over at Yaku, who was continually throwing ping pong balls at him.

“Holidays are coming up, people are getting up on that.” Oikawa said as if that made any sense at all.

“Getting up on  _ what _ ?” Kuroo asked, eyes darting between the three people surrounding him and the growing group surrounding Sawamura.

“On Daichi, man! He’s like, a total catch?” Bokuto grinned widely. “If I wasn’t with Asahi I’d totally get all up on that too but I am with him, so I gotta cheer on Akaashi instead.”

“Maybe I can convince him to give me a try before he settles down.” Oikawa’s grin was positively evil. “I’ll tell him to keep the suit on.” Oikawa began his careful trek over to Sawamura and Kuroo felt his heart plummet somewhere around his feet.

Sawamura was free to date whoever he wanted, of course he was but was Kuroo really willing to give up without even trying? They had a good thing between them, Kuroo sometimes even believed Sawamura was flirting with him. They even cuddled on the couch and they spent almost every free moment with each other. So if it was anyone that should be seeing Sawamura in that suit in a bedroom setting it should be Kuroo, not Oikawa!

“You go get him tiger.” Shirofuku said, hiding her laughter behind her beer. Kuroo ignored that he had probably said all that outloud and walked determinedly over to Sawamura.

“Hey,” Sawamura turned to him, face breaking out into a beautiful smile. His cheeks were flushed, whether from alcohol or the fact he was wearing a heavy Santa suit Kuroo was unsure but it looked good on him. “Can we talk?” Kuroo tried not to cringe at how awkward he sounded. He had pictured himself confessing a couple hundred or so ways but never partially drunk with a childs headband squeezing his cranium.

“Sure.” Sawamura looked concerned as he followed Kuroo out of the kitchen and into the nearest room. “Are you alright? You’re sweating, a lot.” Kuroo wiped at his forehead and winced at the moisture there.

“Yeah I just- I need to ask you something and it might kind of change our entire relationship? But it doesn’t have to, if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine, perfectly okay! I like how things are now, love it actually. Coming home to you is kind of the best part of my day.” Kuroo tried to pace in the small room but it only managed to bring him closer to Sawamura, who’s brow was furrowed in clear confusion.

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Sawamura asked, smile a little strained as he tried to lighten the mood.

“No, I’m trying to reverse break up with you.” Kuroo motioned with his hands, only managed to slap his hand into the fluff around Sawamura’s middle. “This, this is a good look on you. Everyone thinks so and that’s the problem, for me, not you. You have a lot of options so if you don’t like this option-” Kuroo motioned to himself, couldn’t understand why he was so sweaty and why the stupid cat eared headband felt like it was doing it’s best to break his skull. “Then that’s cool! I’m cool, we’re cool. We’re cool, right?”

“Of course, how about you sit down?” Sawamura had them both sit down on the bed before he reached up to remove the headband on Kuroo’s head. “This wouldn’t even fit my little sisters head.”

“It was made for a toddler.” Kuroo confessed quietly. Sawamura laughed but he began gently rubbing at Kuroo’s abused scalp so he let that go. Kuroo bowed his head, so it wasn’t such a reach for Sawamura. “I like you.”

“That’s what I thought you were getting at but you also implied people were turned on by my fake belly so I wasn’t sure what to think.” Sawamura traced the shell of Kuroo’s ear with his thumb, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp in a way that made Kuroo want to turn to putty.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me.” Kuroo said into the sudden silence.

“I do, I thought I made that pretty obvious over the past year.” Kuroo couldn’t see Sawamura’s face but he could hear the grin in his tone. “This was probably the worst and sweatiest confession I’ve ever gotten.”

“You have to wait at least two months into the relationship before you start being mean to me.” Kuroo stated even as he did his best to try and crawl into Sawamura’s lap. The fluffy belly was a slight hindrance to this endeavor but Kuroo wasn’t to be deterred.

“Is that right?” Sawamura scooted them both back, laying down with Kuroo sprawled out on top of him. “Semi is going to be angry if he finds us on his bed.”

“Semi is always angry.” Kuroo tucked his head underneath Sawamura’s chin, pressed his nose along the thick column of Sawamura’s neck. He smelled of alcohol and sweat, deeper than that was something woodsy as if he carried around his home of Miyagi with him even in Tokyo. “You’re not allowed to wear this belly anymore.” Sawamura snorted out a laugh, said belly moving against Kuroo’s.

In the end Semi was partially angry when he found the two passed out on his bed, but he only snapped a couple of pictures, tossed a blanket over them and let the drunks sleep it off. Kuroo later found out that he really was the only one attracted to Sawamura in the Santa suit, the rest had just been tricking him into confessing because they were sick of seeing them both pine away. Thinking back on it Kuroo didn’t know why he didn’t see Sawamura returning his feelings. They were practically dating before. Most friends didn’t spend their weeknights cuddling on the couch and going to carnivals and out to dinner with each other.

Also Kuroo did finally convince Sawamura to make use of that suit in a more intimate setting.

**Author's Note:**

> October 6th, 2019 - 6. Husky


End file.
